


危命六小时

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 野营中发生的意外使宝生永梦陷入了生死的危机境地
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 8





	危命六小时

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 所有医学相关知识经不起考据，纯属瞎编  
> 2\. 含有详细的伤口描写和感官详写

1

帕拉德紧紧地攥着那只手，死死地盯着手的主人，一秒都不敢松懈。

“永梦……永梦……”崩源体呼唤的声音已经近似恳求，“看着我。”

回应他的只是一个短短的“嗯”，缺水、失血和疲惫围绕着年轻的儿科医生，只有不能死去的意志在支撑着最后的意识。

这个状况已经过去三个小时了，帕拉德已经能够感觉到人类的生命力从他抓住的那只手上逐渐流失。崩源体能轻松穿越数据的潮流搜集到解决难题的办法，也能随时随地前往任何空间，但唯独眼下的窘况他再着急也没有用。

那本来该是一次欢乐的外出旅行。因着游戏病疫苗的研究有了很大的进展，镜灰马给一直以来操劳的CR全体放了三天小假，连上周末一算差不多能休息五天。想到在跟帕拉德和解之后又发生了这样那样的事情，还一直没有机会好好坐下来相处，永梦便主动提出要不要一起出去野营，两个人一起合力完成工作总是能增进感情的，而对于崩源体来说反正跟永梦在一起做什么都很开心，也乐得增加一些回忆。

只是谁也没想到最后会变成这个样子。

事情的开端只是因为帕拉德捡生火用的木头时发现了一个小山洞。这不仅对于从未有过野营经历的帕拉德来说很有吸引力，对于童年基本上在家里打游戏从不参与学校活动的永梦来说也很有吸引力，他们抱着反正进去看一眼就出来、再不济还能跑路的念头，打着手电筒就溜了进去。

结果他们低估了野外环境的复杂程度，山洞的里面似乎并不是直直的一本道，有高度的变化，有分开的岔路，里面也有一些潮湿的水汽——如果他们拥有足够的野外生存知识就会知道这说明这口山洞里甚至有地下水，是个地形极其复杂的石洞。在永梦攀着洞壁的时候因为踩在了青苔上脚下一滑，帕拉德根本还没反应过来，就听见背后的永梦伴随着布料与石壁的摩擦声惊叫着掉了下去，他回过头拼命伸出手喊着永梦的名字，一如他当年消失时永梦伸着手喊着他的名字一般，可是哪怕是反应快如天才玩家帕拉德也只来得及碰到一点永梦的指尖。

“永梦！！！！！！”

崩源体少年惊慌失措地喊着儿科医生的名字，回答他的只有山洞里的回音。

冷静下来，帕拉德。他拍了拍自己的脸对自己说。你跟普通的人类不一样，你有很多种办法能够找到掉下去的永梦然后救出他来，只要他还有一口气——永梦应该还活着，不然他会感觉到的——运用你的能力，这没什么大不了的。

他首先深深地吸了口气，用心感受宿主所在的位置，然后发动了瞬间移动的能力，然后他就发现了问题的严重性。

顺着石壁滑下来的永梦很幸运、又不那么幸运地被卡在了狭窄的石缝之间，幸运是指他至少不会直接掉到洞底摔死，不幸运则是指儿科医生的腹部以下几乎都被夹在了石头缝隙里，而且这个空间更是一个洞中的拱形洞，以帕拉德的身高得弯下腰或者蹲下身才能挤到永梦的旁边，而这还不是最令人担心的——

永梦的状况很糟糕。

借着手电的灯光和隐约忍耐着疼痛的喘息声，帕拉德摸到了宿主的身旁，虽然掉落的距离并不是那么长，显然还是造成了一定的冲击力。永梦半阖着眼睛靠在石壁上，看起来短暂地失去了意识。帕拉德焦急地呼唤着宿主的名字，跑过去托起了永梦的身体，这个小小的动作让永梦很快回过了神来。

“帕拉德……”

他小声念着对方的名字，努力用发抖的小臂撑着身下的石头不让自己再度昏迷过去，帕拉德没办法仔细辨认永梦的伤势，但空气中的血腥味和石壁上留下的血痕显然不太妙。

“谢谢，咳……帕拉德。”儿科医生虚弱地咳嗽了一声，笑了笑，努力抬起手抓住了帕拉德朝自己伸出的手。

帕拉德短暂的一生里并没有遇到过眼前这样的意外情况，他紧张地吞咽着，把手电咬在嘴里，双手抓紧了永梦：“别怕，永梦，我现在就拉你出来。”

下一刻，他听见永梦从牙缝里迸出了一声压抑过的痛呼，自我保护的本能使儿科医生松开了手费力地缩成了一团。意识到问题的永梦倒吸了两口冷气来缓冲腰部以下传来的剧痛，向被吓到的帕拉德摇了摇头。

“我想，我被卡在里面了……帕拉德。可能有骨头断了吧。”他断断续续地说，那种拼命张开肺部想要获取氧气的求生欲使永梦的说话声听起来扭曲得可怕，“不把石头移开的话……是出不来的。随便移动的话也有可能造成二次伤害……”

这个架势没准骨头碎了都有可能，轻举妄动的话只会更糟糕——他凭着自己的外科经验判断道。永梦闭上眼睛试图缓解冲击带来的眩晕感，再一次抬头看向他的bugster。

帕拉德的脸色是惨白的，可能是手电的光打上去的缘故，也可能是真的没见过这个阵势，个头比永梦还要高上许多的大龄儿童慌乱地半跪在他身边，想要伸手去试着触碰挤压着永梦的石块，又不确定地把手缩了回去，过了好一会儿他才用颤抖的声音开了口：

“对、对不起永梦……那我该怎么做才能救你呢？”

怎么你先害怕了起来呀，帕拉德，这并不是什么大问题……不要惊慌……永梦想要告诉他，但身体各处都在传来散架一般的痛让他很难集中注意力，他只觉得说出一个字都变得越来越费力，只能缓缓闭上眼睛，试着依赖于他们之间的心灵感应。

——你可以的，帕拉德，你知道该怎么做，我相信你。

帕拉德握紧了永梦的手，深深吸了口气。

“研修医掉到山洞里去了？”

被poppy紧急招来CR的镜飞彩皱了皱眉头，向来顶着不正经的笑容的法医也严肃了起来，九条贵利矢抱着胳膊从墨镜后面抬起视线，镇定地道：“总之赶紧报警寻求野外救援吧，这种事情不是我们能够解决的。”

飞彩和他交换了一个眼神，拨起了电话。poppy则焦急地转过头去问站在旁边的帕拉德：“永梦现在是什么情况？”

“我不太能判断，但永梦认为他可能有骨头断了……”

“那个情况下骨折是肯定的。不如说是至少的，最坏的情况下没有内脏受伤都万事大吉。”花家大我不太客气地打断了他，“你和Exaid胆子也太大了，没有丰富的野外经验就不要随便到没开放的地方搞探险游戏。”

“……”

“别说了，大我，帕拉德和永梦都想不到会变成这样，这不能单独怪罪任何一人，现在谴责他也没有意义。”注意到帕拉德的头因为愧疚而越垂越低，poppy抬起手在大我的头顶用力敲了敲，换来一阵不满的抱怨，“这个状态下，帕拉德也很难带着永梦进行瞬间移动，只能等救援进去了……在这个期间，永梦就要拜托你了哦。”

“永梦……拜托给我……？”

“要帮助重伤情况下的永梦撑到救援赶来，有一些只有你才能做到的事情。”贵利矢补充道，注意到帕拉德因为自己的话而逐渐亮起了眼，“你想一想，帕拉德……已经发生了的事情再去追究责任也没用，你是从那里来的，现在能自由出入那个空间的人只有你了，救援队也只能从洞外一点一点挖进去，永梦现在最需要的人是你。”

一时间帕拉德有些不可置信地愣了一下，但很快就反应了过来。崩源体看起来比刚才冷静许多了，他像是想通了一样点点头，然后下定决心般地化作数据的光束消失在了CR的科室里。

2

永梦的意识在逐渐变得模糊，身上的疼痛好像也不那么尖锐了，或许是因为裸露在外的伤口都被帕拉德一边和poppy对话一边进行了紧急处理，但好像又不完全是因为这样……

对于眼下来讲，开始丧失痛感绝不是一件好事情。他感到身体没来由地有些发冷，好像整个人都飘了起来，懵懵懂懂地浮在了空气中——

“永梦，不可以睡。poppy说睡过去就很难醒过来了。”

脸颊上被人轻拍了两下的触感又一次唤醒了他变得迟钝的神经。永梦打了个激灵，努力睁大了眼睛，他此刻正枕在帕拉德怀里，身上的衣服完全湿透了，也不知道是汗还是血，狭小的拱形洞里唯一的光源是帕拉德放在旁边的手电，隐约照出了崩源体眼中的担心和紧张。

他点了点头，也不知道帕拉德能不能看得见，只是因为腹腔被夹在有限的空间里让他说话变得万分困难。口中的干渴使他舔了舔嘴唇，帕拉德立刻会意地拿出一瓶从CR带来的水，小心翼翼地托着永梦的后脑将水瓶的边沿凑了过去。

——真是，因为自己的大意给帕拉德添麻烦了……本来是想留下美好的野营回忆的……他还真是把事情搞砸了啊……

“不要这么想，永梦。这件事情不应该由我们中的任何一方背负全部的责任，这是我们一起经历的，所以……”他的崩源体似乎敏锐地察觉到了宿主的心情，斟酌了一下用词，“我一定会把永梦救出去，永梦也不要放弃好不好？”

永梦凝视着他上方的帕拉德，因为光线的昏暗，他并不能太清晰地看见少年的表情，但无论是从另一端传来的、帕拉德的情感，还是少年与自己交握的手，都显得格外令人安心。

——在一起经历了这么多事情以后，你已经变成了这么可靠的人了，帕拉德。

这个时候他没来由地想起帕拉德离开自己独自在平行世界度过的那两年。他有听崩源体少年描述过那个截然不同的世界，战争、内乱、将日本一分为三的天墙……但帕拉德从未跟他提过自己的经历。

独自一人的帕拉德究竟在陌生的世界里怎么度过了两年、有没有遇到什么麻烦、或者受什么伤……帕拉德从未跟永梦讲过，只是不断表现出“永梦没事真是太好了”、“这些都不重要”。

他曾试着把自己代入帕拉德的角度想过，如果自己作为一个bugster被分离出来，为了bugster的命运而战，一切又会是怎样不同的感受——但帕拉德从来不会跟他说这些，以“宝生永梦”为诞生意义的崩源体从来都是把宿主作为一切行动的动力，在学会了正确表达依赖之情的方式后变得更加乖巧可靠。帕拉德是自己在世界上最亲近的存在，他是自己的一部分，宝生永梦已经不再是一个人了。

“我会……坚持住的。”永梦润了润喉咙，给出了自己的回答。儿科医生并没有多说，但他的语气非常坚定，帕拉德一定明白他的意思。

他们之间再一次安静了下来，除了永梦隐忍的呻吟以外什么都听不见，或许还不仅如此——永梦在模糊的意识里觉得自己好像听到了帕拉德的心跳声，bugster应当是没有心脏的说法的，但他却能感觉到头枕着的胸口在传来稳健的节奏，听着让人很安心。

一直警惕地观察着永梦的帕拉德却很快就察觉到永梦的体温比往常要偏凉，他放开了永梦的手，将双臂慢慢环上了宿主的身体，再调节了一下自己的体温，感觉到了永梦身上的肌肉在温热的怀抱下逐渐放松下去。不知过了多久，永梦才用沙哑的声音开了口：

“过去多久了？”

“从永梦掉下来到现在大概过去将近五个小时了。”帕拉德的声音立刻在头顶响起，有湿湿的毛巾从自己的额头上擦过，轻柔地帮他擦去疼痛引起的冷汗，“poppy他们已经报警了，很快就会有人来。永梦呢，感觉怎么样？”

儿科医生没有马上回答他。伴随着永梦胸口愈发急促的起伏，帕拉德的心愈发揪了起来。他不是医生，也没办法再带第二个人过来查看永梦的情况，如果儿科医生身上有什么他还没发现的内伤没得到及时的治疗，留下什么后遗症就糟糕了。

“痛……”过了好一会儿永梦才发出了声音，他听起来呼吸都在发抖。儿科医生微微蜷起身体缓解了一下僵硬的肌肉，咬紧了牙，“没事，我还能保持清醒。”

帕拉德一瞬间想过要不要瞬移回CR拿一下止痛片，因为永梦现在的脸色实在是很差，但他想起poppy说过无论如何都不能让永梦失去意识，说不定让痛觉持续刺激着永梦的神经反而会更加安全。

这样想着，他将自己的食指放进了永梦微微张开的口中，小声地急切道：“永梦难受的话，可以咬我的手。”

儿科医生确实也没跟他客气，帕拉德感觉到永梦的牙齿颤抖地碰到了他的皮肤，然后就用力地咬合到了一起。崩源体没有痛觉神经，但一样能传导痛觉的数据，那股瞬间传来的钝痛感让帕拉德都不由得眯起了眼睛。

只是他清楚，他温柔的宿主绝不愿意主动伤害别人，眼下的情况一定是真的让他难受到一定程度了。少年一边祈祷着救援能快点赶到，一边努力忽视手指上传来的痛感。

他的等待没有白费，很快，少年就听见了头顶传来的脚步声和撬动石板的声音。他暗自松了口气，又一次抓紧了永梦的手。

“再坚持一下，永梦。”帕拉德安抚地亲吻了宿主的额头，“你做的很好。”

“你也是……帕拉德……”

虽然看不清永梦的表情，帕拉德知道他肯定露出了一如既往温和的微笑。

后记

在救援队下到石壁上后又进行了一个小时左右的作业，宝生永梦顺利得到了营救。本来帕拉德是想一刻不停地抱着永梦直接移动到医院，但他害怕自己贸然的行动会增加永梦身上大大小小的伤，还是老老实实跟着救护车走了。

这一波胡来让儿科医生直接在病房里躺了三个月，从擦伤、挫伤到肋骨、腿骨的骨折，各种脱臼和撞出来的瘀伤，还不算上受伤引起的失血过多，所幸的是伤口并没有感染，好好养着就能慢慢恢复了。

只是这个事情似乎给帕拉德留下了一点阴影，担心过度的大型犬化成一块可怜巴巴的棉花糖，永梦走到哪里就要跟到哪里，一定得确保永梦在自己的视线范围内才肯放心。而更加令宝生永梦头疼的还是伤经动骨后的康复训练，反复的激活新长出的肌肉是挺令人不愉快的事情，有时候疼的让他直接坐地上龇牙咧嘴的，帕拉德还会跟康复医生吵起来。

但这跟差点狼狈地死在山洞里比起来真的不算什么，倒不如说，在这么一段危险环境下的独处后，他和帕拉德之间好像又自然了不少，某种程度上野营的最初目的也达到了——

才怪。

在那之后，宝生永梦被严令不许在没有至少两位CR成员的情况下单独出游。这又是后话了。


End file.
